Endings
by evil superman
Summary: 16 years later and the war with the Goa'uld is over. Sequel to 'The otherside
1. Intro

Title: Endings

Spoilers: Nothing reallyI don't think.

Season: AU Future

Warnings: nothing really

Summary: 16 years later (Sequel to 'The Otherside')

Parings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Other

The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

A/N: Ok this story is the third and most likely last story in a serious. You can try to read it as a stand-alone but you'll probably get lost in some places. The serious goes 'Beginnings', 'The Otherside', 'Endings'. 

When this story begins it's the year 2020.

Here's a recap of what kid goes to whom.

Jack-Sam: CJ, Trey, Jaren, and Andrea.

Daniel-Janet: Cassie, Shayla, Ryan, Cale, and Marina.

The children's families and such break down as such:

CJ-Shayla: Scott, Matt, and Juno.

Trey-Karen: Rachel, Karie, and Johnny.

Ryan-Sorra: Shawn and Aria.

Jaren-Mary: Just dating.

Andrea-Xander: Engaged.

Cale: Single.

Marina-Brian: Just dating.

Cassie-Dominic: Jackson, Brock, and Morgan.

The kids' ages are:

Cassie: 44

CJ and Shayla: 38

Trey and Ryan: 28

Jaren and Andrea: 20

Cale: 19

Marina: 16

Scott: 14

Matt: 12

Juno: 3

Rachel and Karie: 8

Johnny: 3

Shawn: 6

Aria: 7

Jackson: 19

Brock: 17

Morgan: 16


	2. Wake up call

The feel of somebody shaking his shoulder pulled CJ out of a very pleasant dream involving himself, Shayla, very little clothing, and a lake. With a sly content grin on his face CJ rolled onto his side and snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"Daddy!" Again CJ felt someone shaking his shoulder.

Slowly forcing his eyes open CJ was greeted by the site of his three-year-old son, Juno. It had been a little over a year since CJ and Shayla had adopted Juno from off world. A natural disaster had devastated Juno's home world leaving many homeless and/or like Juno orphaned.

Not having the resources or the want to care for them, Juno's people had tossed him and many others out on the streets to fend for themselves. When CJ and his team had arrived they were horrified by the conditions they were being forced to live in and the treatment the natives gave to the orphaned.

By the time Shayla and her medical team had arrived Juno had, had CJ completely wrapped around his finger and it wasn't long before Shayla was too. Juno hadn't been the only one adopted, several of the children ranging from 2-14 years old had been adopted by various people at the SGC.

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told CJ it was four in the morning: way to early to be up yet.

"Go back to bed Juno." CJ mumbled.

"But there's a monster in my room."

"There's no monster. You probably just had a bad dream. Now go back to bed the monster's gone."

"But it come back. Please let me sleep with you and mommy."

Seeing the puppy dog look on Juno's face, CJ knew there was no way he was going to say no. Rolling over CJ poked his wife in the shoulder causing her to stir slightly and mummer something into her pillow.

"Scooch over, Shay we got company." CJ kissed Shayla on the forehead.

Becoming slightly more aware Shayla lifted her head, looked over CJ and spotted Juno. With out saying a word Shayla moved over and CJ threw back the covers. Juno quickly jumped into the bed.

After a moment of tossing around, fluffing the pillows, and sprawling his entire body out Juno was finally asleep. After pulling the covers back up over himself and Juno, CJ soon joined him.

'Poke, poke'

No more than ten minutes later CJ was again felt himself being woken up. Opening one blurry eye he saw his 14-year-old son, Scott, standing there poking him.

"Dad can I sleep in here tonight? Matt's snoring again." Scott whispered. For the last few nights Matt's snoring had forced Scott out of their room and into CJ and Shayla's.

Sighing CJ once again threw back the covers and let Scott in the bed. After waiting a bit to see if his third child would come in looking for a place to sleep CJ was once again asleep.

'Poke, poke, shake'

For the third time that night CJ was again woken up. "Dad can I stay in here tonight?" Matt asked. "I woke up and Scott was gone and I got lonely."

Not even bothering to open his eyes CJ tossed the covers aside and let Matt in the bed with the rest of them. One minute CJ had been all nice and comfy in his bed and the next he was being pushed out of bed and landing sprawled out on the floor.

Muttering something about the bed not being made for five people, CJ pushed himself up off the floor, grabbed a spare blanket from the closet, and made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

* * *

The next morning Shayla was woken up by Scott and Matt, who had started an impromptu wrestling match. Normally this wouldn't have been uncommon. When Scott and Matt had been younger she was woken up this way all the time, but it had been years since they all slept in the same bed. 

Another thing that caught Shayla's attention was that CJ wasn't a part of the mayhem. After throwing the boys out, Shayla quickly got dressed and wandered into the living room. There she found CJ and Juno sound asleep on the couch. Shayla guessed that, sometime during the night after the boys had invade the bed, CJ must have gone to the couch so he could actually get some sleep and that Juno must have followed some time after that.

Shayla didn't have long to enjoy the scene before two blurs came flying past her and launched themselves onto the couch. Not being as asleep as the others thought CJ, waiting 'til the last second rolled off the couch taking Juno with him.

Taking advantage of Matt and Scott's momentary surprise CJ pounced on the boys. Laughing at the mayhem going on in her living room Shayla walked in to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"You guys better hurry up and get dressed we have a big day a head of us." Shayla shouted from the kitchen.

Knowing she was right the guys hurried to untangle themselves and go get dressed. It was four years ago today that earth had finally defeated the Goa'uld. And about five and a half years since the Stargate had become public knowledge.

"Morning sunshine." CJ greeted as he entered the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Shayla's waist and gave her a kiss.

"You, eggs, scramble, now." Was the response Shayla gave him, handing him a carton of eggs.

"Yes Ma'am." CJ saluted only to receive a playful wack up side the head.

"Hey mom I don't got any clean socks." Scott shouted from upstairs.

"In the dryer." Shayla shouted back.

"In the living room." CJ called out as well, knowing that the next question didn't matter what child it was from would be where their shoes were.

"Thanks." All three boys answered.

* * *

Breakfast was always an interesting event around their household. Most mornings they were lucky if they could get away from the table with out any food fights starting. Every morning it was like a stampede passing through the kitchen to get to the food. This morning was no different. 

Once breakfast was over and the mess cleaned up Matt and Scott were sent off to finish getting ready for school. Since today wasn't technically an official holiday like Thanksgiving or Christmas the kids still had to go to school for at least half a day.

"So what are your plans for today?" Shayla asked, wrapping her arms around CJ's neck.

"Well after I dup Scott and Matt off at school I'm gonna drop Juno off at Jaren's. After that I have to give some speech lecture thingy at the academy, then I have to pick your mom, Cassie and her bunch up from the airport at eleven. Then I'll swing by the school pick up Scott and Matt and get Andrea and Xander from the airport at noon, after that my day's free 'til the ceremony starts at six."

"Well don't you just have a busy morning."

"Yup... hey you only work half a shift today right?"

"Yeah."

"Good that means we can hook up later and spend the afternoon together, just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan. Now get out of here before the boys are late. If Scott's late one more time he'll have detention for a week." Shayla pushed CJ towards the door. "Boys your dad's leaving in five, if you're not there you're walkin'!" This was followed by a loud thud from up stairs, a stampede down the stairs, and a mad dash for the door.


	3. Beat Up

After dropping Matt and Scott off at school CJ and Juno stopped at Jaren's house. They found Jaren and his girlfriend, Mary, sprawled out on the couch watching some sports show. Jaren was lying with his head on Mary's thigh and Mary had her feet resting on the coffee table.

CJ deliberately walked over and stood in front of the TV blocking Jaren's view. Jaren said nothing merely waved one arm back and forth trying to get CJ to move.

"Now if this isn't a Kodak moment." CJ surveyed the two. "How can I get in on the cuddling action?"

"Don't you even dare." Jaren pointed warningly at his brother.

"What if I…" CJ circled around the coffee table towards Jaren. Jaren stuck his foot out to push CJ away, but was too slow CJ plopped down on Jaren. Struggling Jaren tried to get out from under CJ, but CJ had him pined.

"Come on bro where's the lovin'?" CJ questioned giving Jaren a kiss on the forehead, causing Jaren to struggle even more. Finally Jaren was able to free a leg and knee CJ in the side. "Ow! No need to be getin' violent." CJ rubbed his ribs. "I'll just get the lovin' from this side of the couch."

Jaren mumbled something unintelligible and readjusted himself, while CJ plopped down next to Mary. CJ slid one arm around Mary's shoulder and tried to slide the other around her waist, but Jaren flung it away. This continued for a few minutes before Jaren finally grabbed CJ's wrist and gave him a nasty Indian burn, causing CJ to reach behind Mary and smack Jaren up side the head.

"Alright enough you two, you're damaging my delicate skin." Mary intervened. "I swear you guys are worse than a couple of kids."

CJ and Jaren both snorted in disbelief but stopped, for the moment anyway. Seeing the smirk on CJ's face Mary shook her head and grinned back.

"Take it easy on him he just woke up." Mary told CJ.

"Yeah I know." An evil grin spread across CJ's face.

"You shouldn't mess with him when he's just woken up."

"I know." CJ's grin grew bigger.

"Hey still in the room here people." Jaren reminded them.

Mary started messaging Jaren's neck in order to distract him. Jaren moaned and shifted his head to give Mary easier access to his neck. CJ just shook his head.

"So you guys don't have any plans for today?" CJ asked.

"Nope, not until the ceremony tonight." Mary answered.

"Good then you won't mind watching Juno for me." CJ gave Mary a kiss on the cheek.

Jaren heaved a heavy sigh. "Juno did your dad just kiss Mary?"

"Yup." Juno replied. "And it was all slobbery and stuff too."

Mary was about to speak up when she felt Jaren heave another heavy sigh. Knowing what was coming next Mary bolted form the couch. Before she'd even cleared the couch CJ and Jaren had each other in headlocks dragging each other into the middle of the room.

It wasn't long before CJ got the upper hand and started trying to get Jaren to say uncle, but Jaren, red faced and laughing, refused to give in.

"Geeze Jaren you're so possessive." CJ huffed, struggling to hold Jaren down. "Could it be you're threatened by a better looking man?"

"Me threatened by an old grandpa like you? Not a chance."

Knowing full well that, that comment wouldn't go over well Mary briefly closed her eyes. Opening them again she saw CJ grinding one side of Jaren's face into the carpet and had both of Jaren's arms pined behind his back.

"Now Jaren do you really want to show up tonight with carpet burns all over your face?" CJ asked. "What will people think?"

"That I had a really great weekend? …… Ow, ow, ok, ok you win."

"Winner and still champ!" CJ let Jaren go and moved to sit back on the couch, but not before Jaren reached over and punched him, hard, on the arm. Then pulled a laughing Juno in front of him as a human shield.

"Damn, I swear I'm getting more beat off duty then on, these days." CJ complained. "Thanks for watching Juno though I appreciate it."

"No problem." Jaren scooped Juno up and whirled him around. "We'll see you around 5:30."


	4. Taxi Driver

'Thank God that's over' CJ thought as he waited at the airport. He had just spent the last two hours stuck in a room full of wet behind the ears, wide-eyed cadets with some serious hero worship issues.

"CJ!" CJ heard his 17 year old nephew, Brock, shout right before he was plowed over.

"Brock, how's it goin' my man?" CJ pulled Brock into a headlock and started ruffling his hair.

"Life's life can't really complain."

"Good to hear. Now where's the rest of your bunch?" Just then two more bodies joined the two. Shifting his head around CJ saw that his 19 year old nephew, Jackson, and his 16 year old niece, Morgan, were the ones that had joined the pile.

"Alright you three let your uncle up." They all heard Janet order. Knowing better than to argue with their grandma the three complied.

"Thanks Janet." CJ got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Where're Cass and Dominic?"

"Getting the luggage." Turning to the kids, "In fact you three should go help." With guilty looks on their faces the three kids went to help their parents.

"So did you have a good trip?" CJ hooked arms with Janet as they followed the kids.

"It was great, but as much as I love visiting Cassie and her bunch there's nothing like being back home."

"Hey CJ." Cassie greeted when she spotted CJ.

"Hey Cass." CJ hugged Cassie and shook hands with Dominic. "Dominic."

"So I see you got stuck playing taxi driver this year." Dominic joked.

"Yup, but thankfully most of the family lives here in town or with in driving distance."

"That's true. So where's that lovely wife of yours?"

"Working—"

"What? You're telling me that they're making my sister work today of all days." Cassie jumped in.

"Only half a shift and I think she volunteered more than anything."

"Still…"

"So CJ what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Janet intervened in the conversation.

"Well after I drop you guys off I have to swing by the school grab Matt and Scott, then come back here and get Andrea and Xander. After that I have a couple hours to kill till I meet up with Shayla at two."

Once CJ had dropped the group off at Janet's house, he had just enough time to pick the boys up at school and get back to the airport to pick up Andrea and her fiancé Xander.

* * *

Finally two o'clock came around and CJ was able to literally drag his wife away from work. When he had arrived at the SGC and found Shayla still hard at work, CJ had walked into to the lab, slung her over his shoulder in a fire men's type carry, and walked back out of the lab again, shouting over his shoulder to the other medics and scientists not to work to hard. 

"Put me down, damit." Shayla ordered. CJ was more than happy to comply once they reached the car. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Just making sure you got off work on time. I know how much like your parents you are when it comes to work." CJ gave Shayla a quick kiss and she playfully punched him in the chest. "Alright I'm sorry it's just that I want as much just us time today as possible because once this ceremony/celebration thingy starts there will be no just us time."

"Yeah about that would it be ok if we stopped by the cemetery before things really start to get hectic?"

"You read my mind."


	5. Memories I

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was forced to move my computer into a room with out a phone jack, but fear not I hooked some phone cables together to reach the nearest phone jack and am now back.

_/ Flashbacks /_

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery CJ and Shayla made their way towards their destination. A mild breeze blew through the air ruffling their hair as they came upon four familiar gravestones. The gravestones read: 

General Jonathan Scott O'Neill  
1956-2016

Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill  
1960-2016

Dr. Daniel Mathew Jackson  
1965-2016

Teal'c  
1899-2016

Also a plaque that hung on a tree that sat right behind the graves read:

Here lies SG-1.  
They gave their lives to keep Earth safe.  
They never wanted to be heroes it just happened that way.

Of the 200 soldiers from earth that had fought in that last battle against the Goa'uld 150 were killed and unfortunately SG-1 had been among those killed. The four friends had been laid to rest on the same day and even though Teal'c's body had been taken back to Chulak a headstone had still been placed with the others.

Ignoring the inquiring whispers coming from the few people there and thankfully being left alone by the photographers and new reporters the two kneeled down next to the graves of their family members.

"Hey-." CJ's voice broke as he thought back to that fateful day four years ago.

_/ Standing in the gate room CJ felt a fear he hadn't felt since that day all those years ago when he'd steeped foot through the quantum mirror. Surrounded by various members of the SGC he listened to his dad, General Jack O'Neill commanding officer of the SGC, speak._

"_Today we step through the Stargate into battle against the Goa'uld." Jack began. "This battle will mean the difference between the continued survival or extinction of the human race. Know that you won't be alone out there today, not only will I be joining you, but so will a number of our off world allies. I won't lie to you this battle won't be easy, many of you may not return home, but don't dwell on that, instead think of the lives you'll be saving when we defeat the Goa'uld once and for all." Jack paused to let his words sink in._

_CJ started his father in the eyes both making silent promises to each other that no matter what happened the other would go on. Next CJ made eye contact with his mother, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, his uncle Teal'c, and his father-in-law, Dr Daniel Jackson, making similar promises with each of them._

"_When we step through the gate we step through as soldiers ofour countries military, when we return we return heroes of the world." Jack continued. "Remember never give up, never surrender, never back down, and don't stop fighting 'til the enemy hits the ground." This got a loud cheer from all the people in the room. "Now before we go our president would like to say a few words." _

_Jack stepped back and the president took his place._

"_Thank you general. There's not much I can add that General O'Neill hasn't all ready said, but know this: the sacrifices you make today will with out a doubt save not only this word but countless others from destruction. A year ago the Goa'uld attacked this world and thankfully we were able to fight them off, but not before the entire world learned the truth, so not only will I be praying for your safe return, but the entire world will be praying for your safe return. I want you to feel proud as you walk through the Stargate and remember no matter what we **WILL **win." The president looked around the room into the eyes of every one there before silently stepping aside._

_After a few minutes to finish saying good byes to loved ones the gate was activated and soldiers began stepping through._

_

* * *

Several hours into the battle rain began to pelt down on the battlefield. Every thing was a blur as people ran, their feet and even the occasional falling body, causing the mud to splatter up from the ground covering everything. _

_CJ was filthy and bordering on pure exhaustion, but it didn't matter he knew he had to keep fighting. Printing for cover in some near by trees CJ caught sight of several staff blasts exploding close to another soldier out of the corner of his eye. Looking closer he discovered the soldier was his mom._

"_Mom!" CJ shouted, not caring about protocol or rank. Bolting from his cover CJ fought his way through the thick, slippery mud to get to her side. _

_CJ, slipping in the mud, hit the ground at full force just as another staff blast flew through the area, if CJ hadn't slipped when he did the blast would have hit him square in the side. Shacking it off CJ grabbed a hold of his mom, pulled her to cover, and started looking her over. It didn't look good she'd taken a hit in the lower left side of her front and another one had skimmed and taken a good chunk out of her right side._

_"Shit this is bad." CJ muttered as he pulled out his first aid kit._

_CJ kept low while trying to treat his mom's wounds, not wanting to risk being spotted by any Jaffa. The fighting had started to die down in the area, but he could still hear weapons fire going on close by. The rain pounded down on the ground, creating more mud that mixed in with the blood pooling on the ground._

_"CJ go!" Sam ordered._

_"No! Not 'til I finish dressing these wounds." CJ argued. "And then we'll go together."_

_"CJ...Carter, there's nothing you can do for me." Sam reached a hand up and caressed the side of CJ's face. "Please just go."_

_"NO! I am not leaving with out you. I've already lost you once I'm not going to lose you again."_

_The look in CJ's eyes pleaded, begged Sam not to give up, to keep fighting. Just then a passing Sergeant caught CJ's gaze. Quickly grabbing the Sergeant CJ pulled him over to where Sam was laying._

_"Sergeant I need you to find a medic, then find General O'Neill and tell him to get his ass over here NOW!"_

_"Yes sir." The Sergeant saluted then took off to do as ordered._

_Quickly the Sergeant and two field medics, carrying a stretcher, arrived. The medics hurriedly assessed Sam's condition and got her placed the stretcher. Sam was near unconsciousness by this point._

_"Where's the General?" CJ noticed that Jack hadn't been with the group._

_"I'm afraid he's been wounded as well, sir. The medics refuse to move him until he's stable." The Sergeant answered. This got both CJ and Sam's attention._

_"Jack" Sam was beginning to panic, fearing the worst had happened._

_"Take it easy mom I'm sure dad's fine. You how much of a fighter he is. Besides he's not going to let some damn snake head have the satisfaction of finishing him off." CJ gripped his mom's hand, hoping to God he was right._

_

* * *

Arriving at the make shift aide station the medics got to work on trying to save Sam. CJ had been restlessly pacing for almost ten minutes when a medic approached him. _

_"How are Colonel and General O'Neill?" Was the first thing out of CJ's mouth._

_"Actually sir I'm here because Dr. Jackson is asking for you." The medic stated._

_"Daniel?"_

_"Yes sir, I'm afraid he's been wounded and there's nothing we can do for him."_

_Feeling his heart drop into his stomach and his chest tighten, CJ nodded absently and followed the medic in a numb shocked state. Getting to Daniel's side CJ crouched down and took a hold of one of Daniel's hands._

_"CJ?" Daniel crooked out, cracking his eyes open._

_"Yeah it's me." CJ squeezed Daniel's hand slightly._

_"Teal'c's gone, I was there with him when it happened."_

_"That's good he didn't die alone…"CJ's voice cracked. "Daniel…they, they tell me…"_

_"I know. Look I want you to promise me you'll look after Janet and the kids for me—" Daniel stopped short as pain shot through his body. "Promise me please…"_

_"I promise…God I swear I promise I'll look after them."_

_"Tell them I love them." With that Daniel closed his eyes and took one last shuddering breath._

_CJ didn't have long to mourn Daniel's death before an airmen came to get him, telling him General O'Neill whished to speak with him._

_"Dad?" CJ took the same position as he had with Daniel. "How's…how's mom?" The look on Jack's face gave CJ the answer to his question: She hadn't made it._

_"Don't worry I was there, she didn't go alone." Jack's voice was amazingly steady. "CJ I… don't know how long…how long I have."_

_"Dad—"_

_"No listen I need you to know that I love you and your siblings and I need you to get out of this alive and look after them."_

_"I love you too dad. And you know I always have and always will look out for them." At that moment there was a large explosion in the sky._

_Looking up CJ saw that it was the Goa'uld fleet going up in flames and falling through the sky like giant fireballs. Loud cheering could be heard coming from many different directions; they'd done it the war was over._

_"You hear that dad it's over, we did it." CJ turned his gaze back to his dad only to see his eyes closed. It was then CJ realized Jack's hand had gone limp in his, it was official SG-1 was dead._

_

* * *

An hour later CJ was headed towards the open gate and home. Stopping short of the event horizon CJ turned back to look over the smoldering battlefield, the wind blowing through his hair. Smoking chasms of ground and rivers of blood greeted him from his vantage point. He looked down at his tattered, blood soaked clothing, then at the last few men and women who were left with the clean up duty. _

_They had won, but at what cost? How many had they had they lost at the hands of their enemies here in this wasteland? Thinking of all the good men and women that had given their lives today CJ stepped through the gate returning home. Home. /_

* * *

2nd A/N: I totally guessed on the dates of birth for Jack and Sam. I'm pretty sure Daniel's and Teal'c's are right though, because in the episode 1969 they said Daniel was like four in 1969 so I just counted back four years from then. And with Teal'c I think it was in the episode The Light they said he was 101 so I counted back 101 years. If I'm not accurate I apologize. 


	6. Memories II

Shayla watched as CJ attempted to gather himself, to this day she still had no idea what exactly had happened on the battlefield that day, CJ refused to talk to her about it. But judging by the wounded they had received back at the SGC, Shayla had a pretty good idea what it had been like out there.

_/ After saying her good byes Shayla watched as part of her family stepped through the gate, possibly to their deaths. Shayla always knew there was a chance that one or all of them might not make it back from any mission, but it never made it any easier for her to be left behind, not knowing what was happening to them._

_Feeling her mom, Dr. Janet Frasier base CMO, step up beside her Shayla turned to meet her gaze. Exchanging silent words of comfort the two left the gate room headed for the infirmary. The infirmary staff set out as many gurneys and beds as they had available, not wanting to expect the worst, but knowing they needed to be ready. It was the proverbial calm before the storm._

_Several tension filled hours passed by. The medical personnel along with the others that had been left behind wandered the base trying to keep their minds occupied and not drive themselves mad with worry. _

_Suddenly the alarms sounded signaling an in coming wormhole. The terrible pain of waiting for any kind of news would soon hopefully be over. Rushing to the gate room Shayla and other medics waited for the first of what was to be many wounded._

_The iris opened and four figures came stumbling out of the event horizon. All four were covered in blood and dirt. One of the men, a rebel Jaffa, had bad burns covering his face and arms, another man was limping, and the other two seemed to be ok aside from some minor bumps and bruises: They were obviously just helping the other two and would be going back as soon as the others were in good hands._

"_Get some gurneys in here." Shayla ordered as she sprang up the ramp to help support the Jaffa. Looking at the other man helping to support the Jaffa, she recognized him as Lt. Tim Cooper, a member of CJ's team._

"_How we doing out there?" Shayla knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she needed to take her mind off of CJ._

"_Hard to tell right now." Cooper replied._

"_Have you--?"_

"_I'm sorry." Cooper interrupted, knowing what Shayla's question. "I haven't him or any of SG-1 for a few hours."_

_Shayla's heart sank when she heard this and she felt like she was goin to lose it, but just then a nurse appeared with a gurney and Shayla's training took over, pushing all thoughts of her loved ones to the back of her mind._

_The steady stream of wounded and unfortunately dead that arrived through the gate kept everyone occupied and gave them no time to dwell on friends or loved ones out in the field._

_The infirmary and surrounding rooms had quickly filled up to the point that the gate room itself was now being used as an emergency treatment room. Shayla moved as if in a dream, gurneys surrounded her as she stood and gazed at the Stargate, the noise around her faded into the background. The cries of pain and the smell of blood and death was becoming almost intolerable. The dead and the living were almost impossible to tell apart, both groups covered in mud, burns, and blood._

_Shayla had seen her fair share of death before, but never on this scale before. She had always hated being the one left behind when the others went through the gate, but not this time, this time she was glade. She knew it was selfish when hundreds of people were out there dying so that she could live, but she couldn't help the way she felt._

_Standing in the middle of all the pain, chaos, and death it hit Shayla like a ton of bricks: they could actually be losing this battle. Everything seemed to separate from Shayla at that moment, it was like she could see it all, but not touch it. To Shayla it was as if this was all a nightmare and she would wake up and CJ would be there and no one would have died, but it wasn't._

_After what felt like days, the flow of wounded slowed down and Shayla glanced at the clock to see that twelve hours had passed since the soldiers had stepped through the gate. There was still no word on CJ or SG-1 it was beginning to frighten Shayla. Suddenly the Stargate activated and someone called out that it was SG-16's code. Shayla's heart lept hoping it was CJ and SG-1 finally coming home._

_Shayla watched as several soldiers came through the event horizon none of which were CJ or SG-1. Holding her breath Shayla waited to see if any one else would come through the gate. Then there he was, CJ, standing at the top of the ramp as the gate shut down behind him._

_Not saying a word Shayla rushed up the ramp and embraced CJ in a bone-crushing hug. CJ, just as silently, returned the hug. Gaining some of her composure back Shayla was about to ask about SG-1, but seeing the look in CJ's eyes gave her, her answer: they hadn't made it._

_Feeling CJ tense and stiffen up Shayla glanced over her shoulder and spotted her mom. Still being silent CJ reached an arm out and pulled Janet into the hug. The three stood there like that, silently in their shared pain and cried for those who had been lost. /_

The death of SG-1 had been covered globally; dignitaries from all over earth and even some from off world had released statements praising their courage and dedication to the fight against the Goa'uld. Every person who had ever worked at the SGC had showen up at the funeral, it was almost like a family reunion. Crowds of people had gathered outside the church to pay their respects.

It had always secretly angered CJ, Shayla, and Janet that everyone placed so much more emphasis on just SG-1's death instead of on all the lives that had been lost. When the world had wanted to put up a memorial for SG-1 the three stepped in and made sure a memorial for everyone who had died was put up not one for just any one person or team. Thus the SGC memorial was built.

The memorial was a hill that was covered with hundreds and hundreds of little mini Stargate replicas, each replica had the name of some one who had died during the war with the Goa'uld. On the very top of the hill was a life size replica of the Stargate with a giant size version of earth's point of origin sitting in the middle of it.

"Andrea's getting married in a couple of months." CJ spoke again. "The guys name is Xander, I think you would have liked him. He's a good guy and he even actually gets that O'Neill humor of ours, that's got to count for something right?"

"And the boys are growing up so fast." Shayla added in. Every time the two came to the cemetery they always told the four everything that was going on with the family. "Scott's finally hit that girls are good things stage and Matt thinks he's crazy for it."

"Yeah and Juno, I don't care if he's technically not blood related, has definitely got that O'Neill trouble making gene in him. Jaren had a great hockey season this year his college coaches say he's got real talent, heck he's even dating the head cheerleader. And I'll admit she's pretty cool for a cheerleader, of course anyone who can put up with me and Jaren always going at it has to be given some credit."

"That's for sure. Speaking of sports Brock's going to be playing on his high school varsity baseball team, his first game is in two weeks. And Jackson's college coaches are talking about moving him up to the varsity baseball team. Morgan's thinking about going out for the track team and Cale's been doing great in his martial arts tournaments, he keeps saying he's going to be a great warrior just like his uncle Teal'c."

"Of course we can't forget about Rachel and Karie. Those two got in trouble at school a few days ago, because they accidentally blew up their science project. I'm positive those two are gonna be just like you mom."

"And Johnny's gonna be just like you Jack. He's only three years old and already he has a sarcastic streak a mile long."

"Yup and Shawn's gonna be just like you Daniel. I swear every time I see that kid he's digging a hole in the ground somewhere looking for old and lost things as he puts it. And Aria's a spittin' image of Janet, we got her one of those toy doctor kits for Christmas and she hasn't let that thing out of her sight since. She especially likes playing with that little toy syringe thingy."

"Oh and dad you're really going to like this one. Marina has gotten herself her first boy friend, his names Brian."

"But don't worry the guy seems ok. We haven't actually met the guy yet, but Janet says she didn't have any warning bells going off in her head when she met him."

CJ and Shayla spent another hour or two at the cemetery visiting their family's graves and the graves of other SGC officers like General Hammond, who had died of old age a year ago, before finally leaving to go round up their kids and get ready for the ceremony.


	7. Letters

Arriving at the memorial site the families spread through out the small crowed of people. There was still half an hour before the ceremony started, so mainly only family, those who did or had worked at the SGC, and work crew personnel were there.

Many people were bustling about making last minute checks on every thing and of course Janet was right in the middle of it ordering around technicians, decorators, and even a few of the secrete service agents, who were there preparing for the president's arrival. Spotting their mom Shayla, Cassie, and Cale went to go see what they could do to help, causing all the workers to sigh with relief when the three distracted their mother.

Getting bored and not really wanting to get "volunteered" to help with all the last minute grunt work that needed done CJ discreetly worked his way away from the group and went in search of somebody to bug. It wasn't long before he came across his sister-in-law Marina.

"So Twig when do I get to meet this guy who thinks he's good enough for you?" CJ asked Marina, using his nickname for her so she knew he wasn't going to do anything extreme to the guy when they met.

"Uh…right now actually." Marina answered while waving a guy over. "CJ this is Brian, Brian this is my brother-in-law CJ."

Shaking hands with Brian, CJ sized the guy up. Brian was around 5'7"- 5'8", had short slightly shaggy blonde hair and he had a good build, not too muscular, not too scrawny. If CJ had to guess he would say the kid was definitely an athlete.

"So you're the kid who thinks he's good enough for my sister-in-law?" CJ put on his best colonel face, learned from years of watching his dad.

"I don't think, I know sir." Brian, staring CJ right in the eyes, shot right back not missing a beat.

"You're quite the cocky one aren't you? And you're not afraid to stare me down impressive." CJ decided maybe just maybe this kid was ok. Like Janet he didn't have any warning bells going off in his head, in fact he had quiet the opposite going off in his head. "So what kind of sports do you play? Oh and you can drop the sir, call me CJ."

"Uh…" Brian, who thought this was going to be a nightmare meeting since CJ was the closest thing to a dad Marina had, was caught off guard by the unexpected shift in conversation. "Soccer and basketball."

"Ah soccer a man after my own heart."

"Yeah I know…they're still talking about you guys and your four consecutive state championships at the high school. There's not a day that goes by during the season that the coach doesn't go off on one of his rants about you guys."

Smirking with pride CJ was about to make a smart ass comment when suddenly Andrea appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you do to Jaren?" Andrea demanded, coming to stand right behind CJ.

"Wha…geeze Andrea give me a heart attack why don't you?" CJ whirled around to face his sister.

"What did you do?" Andrea pointed to where Jaren, who had a fairly bright red mark down one side of his face, was talking with a group of people.

"And just what exactly makes you think I had any thing to do with that?" Andrea just glared at him. "Ok, ok I _may_ have taught him what happens when you start something you can't finish."

"Right…just make sure you don't go teaching him any more lessons tonight."

"Yes ma'am." CJ gave Andrea a sloppy salute.

* * *

Soon crowds of people began arriving and it was time to begin. After listening to a few earth and off world dignitaries speak, a quick visit from Thor and a small speech from the president it was time for CJ to speak. It was tradition for someone who had been working with the SGC before the war had ended to give a speech each year. The first year it had been General Hammond, the next year it had been Janet, and last year it had been Major Davis, this year it was CJ's turn to give the 'big' speech. 

"Five years ago the whole world learned about the Stargate project and the war with the Goa'uld." CJ started. "Four years ago that war came to an end and those brave men and women of the SGC were immortalized as heroes. It's very rare that I go a day with out hearing about what heroes those people were. People now a days are so busy idolizing those people that they've forgotten that their heroes were/are just regular people.

They never asked to fight a war against an entire race, to die in that war, to make sacrifices for that war. As you all well know I lost my parents, General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, in that last battle. They along with my uncle Teal'c and father-in-law Dr. Daniel Jackson, who also lost their lives that day, are probably the most idolized of any one, but they were just normal people like any of you. Like the plaque at their gravesite says they never wanted to be heroes it just happened that way. They were only doing their jobs just like everyone else.

All those years ago when I was going through my parents' things I came across some letters they had written. Basically these letters were last good bye letters written just in case it was the one time they didn't make it back, so as you can all imagine there were quite a few of them." This got a small chuckle from the crowed. "And till today these letters have stayed in the immediate family, but after speaking with the other members of my family I've decided to read a select few today.

This first one was from my mom to my dad, before they were officially allowed to be together.

Dear Jack,

As I sit here writing this I'm watching you run your hands through your hair. You always do that when you're worried and trying to find your way out of a tough situation, it's one of the things I find so adorable about you.

I know you're waiting for me to pull a brilliant idea out of my butt (your words not mine), but to be honest I don't think I'm going to be able to do it this time. I wish there was something I could do, but it doesn't look likely.

I'm sorry I was never brave enough to tell you face to face my feelings. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I know it isn't fair for you to find out this way. I know deep down you fell the same way about me. You made this whole adventure worthwhile and I want you to know it was an honor knowing you.

Love always,  
Sam.

This next one is from my dad to my mom. It was written around the time he had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his head the first time.

Sam,

Damn I've sat here for hours trying to find the right words to tell you every thing I want to. You just got back from that planet, sporting a lovely tan. I can feel this Ancient crap taking over my mind more and more by the minute, I don't know how long it will be before I completely lose it and to be honest it's scaring the hell out of me knowing that eventually I won't be able to understand you not that I understand most of what comes out of your mouth any way, but still it's the fact of the matter.

I can tell by the worried looks I'm getting from Janet and the whispers in the halls I'm not going to be around much longer, which means it'll be up to you to keep Daniel from working too hard and getting himself in trouble and to make sure Teal'c gets out and has some fun once in awhile.

You know the only regret I'll have (besides dying) is not telling you how I feel, I love you Samantha Carter. I always have and always will, no matter where I am.

I remember the first day we meet like it was yesterday. From the moment you challenged me to that arm wrestling contest you had me falling for you, hard. Everything from that cocky little smirk you get when you figure something out that no one else could to that pouty frown you get when something has you stumped, makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you.

Know that I don't want you to dwell on my death; I want you to move on with your life. You deserve to have the house with the white picket fence, 2.4 kids, and a dog, which you will **_NOT_** name after some scientist dude, and you can consider that my last order to you. But seriously Sam I want you to be happy and enjoy your life.

With all my heart,  
Jack.

This next letter was written after my parents got together and years after my brother Trey and I were born, but before Jaren and Andrea were born. Before I read this letter I'll admit I'm not sure which of my parents wrote this letter, because for some reason they never finished it.

My precious boys,

There are so many things I want to say I don't know where to begin. I deal with top brass officers as well as think they know it all hot shot officers all the time and still I can't find adequate words to say the things I want/need to say to you.

By the time you read this you'll know of my death. This is the fourth time I've tried writing this, how do you tell your children you're gone and never coming back?

I'm sorry I wasn't there when I should have been. There are so many things I missed out on. I know I've made my share of mistakes and I'm sorry about that. But sorry never really makes up for anything does it?

Looking back I realize just how many times I've screwed up with you boys. I realize I never told you boys nearly enough how much you mean to me and how much I love you.

I want you boys to remember life should never be something you feel you need to run from, lie your way through, or cheat yourself out of.

These last two letters were written right before our last battle against the Goa'uld.

Dear Jack, my love, CJ, Trey, Jaren, and Andrea, my angels.

Where to begin? In a few moments I'll be stepping through the Stargate into battle and if you're reading this letter it was my last time doing so.

Jack, my love, my soul, I love you with every fiber of my being. I know you will miss me as greatly as I will you, but we will someday be together again. I will always remember your sarcastic personality, Your almost child like way of looking at life. It makes me laugh to myself thinking about it, but it also makes me cry because I'll never experience it again. Know that nothing will keep us apart forever.

CJ I know you have been through so much and suffered much hardship in your life and I'm sorry I'm adding to it. I want you and your dad to stick together through this tough time. I know how you two can be and I want nothing to happen between you two.

Trey I'm counting on you to make sure CJ and your dad don't push each other away in their grief. You always were the peacemaker between them. I'm so lucky and blessed to have gotten the chance to know you before I died.

Jaren and Andrea my precious babies, know that we will see each other again some day. One day many, many, many, many, years down the road I will take you in my arms in heaven and we will be a family again. My one real regret in life is that I won't get to see you two grow up. I'll miss your first dates, kisses, I won't get to see you marry and have kids.

I want you all to know that I'll always be watching over you and know that it's ok to cry. Remember no matter where life takes you, I'll be there and I will always love you. I'll be waiting for the day we're all together again.

Your loving wife and mother,  
Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

This last letter I'm going to read may seem to most of you as kind of depressing and cynical. But to any of you who really knew my dad will know that this letter really sums up my dad's view on life at times. As ironic as it may seem this letter is probably my favorite of all the letters my dad wrote, because it's so true no matter how much you may want to deny it.

My beloved family,

They say everything happens for a reason, that everyone is here for a reason, and that everything is meant to be. I don't know who "they" are but who ever "they" are, are nothing but a bunch of crackpots. There is no reason for anything, that's all a load of crap. Everything is meant to be what exactly? That phrase tells you nothing; it can't solve the mysteries of life.

The cold hard truth is that the galaxy is gunning for you at every turn it's just a matter of time. Time, now there's a subject that's been debated to death and then some, hell if I'm gonna waste what little of it I have debating it some more.

The all high and mighty "they" say time heals all wounds, but that's just more crap, certain wounds never fully heal, some never at all. My death will be one of those wounds that never fully heal and I'm sorry for causing you that pain.

I'm sorry I won't get to be in your lives any more. You all probably hate me for leaving you and I hate having to leave you. I regret having to leave you all, but the galaxy, even after all I've done for it, has finally decided my time's up, that's life for you, yeah I know it sucks big time. But you know what I'm not worried I know you'll all be in good hands when I'm gone.

This is probably the last thing you expected to read when you were given this letter. I've tried the best I know how to show you who/what I am. I hope that you will some day understand this all.

I love you all with every thing in my heart and so much more and again I'm sorry for leaving you all behind.

Your wonderful husband and father,  
Jack O'Neill.

Now even though I read only a few letters from my family I know for a fact that just about every single person who ever stepped through the Stargate wrote a good bye letter of some sorts every single time, because I've seen the crates full of them and those were just the ones that didn't get sent out. Hundreds of these letters were sent out.

So the next time you people think about those people who fought to keep our way of life alive remember your heroes are/were just regular people living extraordinary lives. To most of you these people are heroes, but to some they were/are mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, cousins, and so much more."

Done with his speech CJ stepped down from the podium and retook his seat. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience as they stood applauding. Every person in attendance and watching from home knew that CJ was absolutely right about every single one of those brave men and women.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And I thank everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
